Two steps forward, one step back
by walkingdisastersharkchild
Summary: She, a commoner, was Queen. Hence the reason for staying ahead of the crowd. Anora-Centric.


**I don't exactly _like_ Anora, but I do admire her character. And I believe she was always two steps ahead for good reason.**

**I mean, she wasn't the _Queen_ for nothing. **

**So, this is kind of based in a story I am writing (posted then tore down to redo), but on the eve of the Landsmeet. Of course. **

**Read, hopefully enjoy, and reviews of any kind are loved.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Age, I'd have to do my own voice-overs. That would be lame.  
**

* * *

She sat ramrod-straight in her chair opposite the vanity, letting Erlina busy herself with her hair. There was no point; it was always set the same way, regardless of what her handmaid tried to do. A somewhat expected thing.

Her heavy eyes stared back at her, and she absentmindedly picked out all her flaws, all her _common traits_ which had plagued her mind on more than one occasion. Had she been a man, no one would have said anything about the way she looked, worked, thought. As a woman - and a _commoner_ - she had to prove herself twice as hard and still -_ still!_ - she knew people spoke of her with low regard.

But, the Warden who had arrived with Alistair didn't seem to care much for such trivial matters. The state she was in when they first met, Anora believed she didn't care how she rolled out of bed in the morning either. Well, Anora couldn't blame her. She was a _mage_. She'd been living in a Tower her _whole life_, hadn't she? _She_ didn't know how things worked, the roles nobility played and how Anora was _her queen_ and she had a say in _her life_ now that she wasn't in the Tower.

But she was persuasive. Very much so. Almost too much. And, from the rumours, very good at keeping promises.

_Amongst other things._

Anora had heard the wild tales resounding from the West, all about the Dwarves in Orzammer, the Mages in the Circle and from the South the Elves of the Dalish. Some sounded a little _too_ farfetched to be true, even for a mage … Warden, whatever her title was. But she believed some of them half-heartedly. The company she kept … that made it a little more realistic, almost magical.

Which, she _was_ and Anora couldn't deny that.

Had the mage been noble, she probably would've had the court wrapped around her little finger and then some more. She had won hearts in so many cultures, built an army of every type of blood, and the only person Anora had known to do that was _Cailan_.

_But look what happened to him._

Her heart seized slightly at that thought, and it perished just as quickly. She wasn't going to allow _him_ to distract her _anymore_. She had felt something for him, over time, but it wasn't as strong as what he had felt for her.

At least, until he started sleeping around, then it was nights alone, waiting for him. The dirty bastard. Their last few months together were hardly pleasant. She wasn't sure if she even said goodbye before he left for Ostagar.

Guilt that she had pushed far away came creeping, and sending Erlina away, she set about distracting herself.

She was going to retain her crown, after all. She couldn't let events stop her, make her an emotional mess. She wasn't raised _that_ way. She had climbed ranks faster than anyone would have in any amount of time. She, a commoner, was _Queen_. If she could become such a recognised figure, anyone could.

And that thought always made her pause. Now, more than ever.

Movement outside caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder and at the corridor.

Giggles and light chuckling reached her ears, along with words she couldn't make out. A door shut, followed by some banging, and a few rather colourful choice of words. Anora would never admit it aloud, but she recognised it all, all of it too well.

There was the kink in the chain. Her _betrothed_, Alistair, Grey Warden, Maric's bastard son and heir to the throne, was utterly enraptured by the mage. The way he looked at her, he probably thought the mage could shift the stars.

_She probably could, given the opportunity._

The mage had spoken to both of them, saying that they should be wed, so a Theirin still owns the throne, and Anora can retain her crown and give her support. It seemed rather simplistic when put like that, Anora thought, but there were problems. So many problems.

Like how the mage made it very clear that she was not leaving Alistair, under any circumstances. Unless he sent her away, she would remain close by. Seen, but unseen, as _promised_.

Having dealt with Cailin's gallivanting, Anora had no care left in her for _that_. She just didn't appreciate their little _trysts_ in somewhere as well respected after as the Arl of Redcliffe's Estate. Had they no care? Absolutely no care at all for how it looked, how people would be _disgusted_ by such things?

She would look further into Alistair, she decided. Send Erlina to do some digging. The Orlesian was good for that. She knew people who would _gladly_ surrender information.

Said maiden returned, looking a little perturbed. She probably wouldn't be the only one, given the noises next door, but somewhat more so than ever.

"My lady, we seem to have some trouble."

Anora stood, hands clasping in front of her.

"The mage, well, there isn't _much_ to know."

An eyebrow rose. "Pardon?"

"I … have nothing to offer. Neither did my contacts. It seems that, the people who knew things are -"

Anora was already ahead. "Dead? How so?"

"The Tower. All of them. Well, one managed to escape, but he was found this morning, probably poisoned, they say."

Lips pursed and Anora strode out of the room. Whatever hopes she had of blackmail were lost.

She was planning, always planning. She had to. She had to stay two steps ahead of the competition. The offer of the crown made things easier, but the mage not disappearing was making things worse. If she didn't disappear, Anora knew she would be undermined.

She needed to find out something, anything, to make that little smudge disappear. To keep everything in her favour, the mage had to go.

But it seemed the mage was keen on keeping ahead of her. Such things made the game that much interesting.

Anora clasped her hands in front of her. "Erlina, there are some things in life that need to be tended to. This _mage_ is one," she nearly spat the word out, "not now. We will wait. But in time, we will have enough ammunition to shoot such a nuisance down to the proper level."

"Yes, m'lady."

Erlina bowed, and Anora allowed herself a small smile.

She did not make it to Queen, only to lose it so soon …


End file.
